Sweet Valley Confessions
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: Is there still hope for Todd and Elizabeth to be together - even after he *almost* sleeps with her twin sister? A Todd/Liz story, with some Bruce/Lila, Steven/Billie and Ken/Jessica. Rating subject to change.
1. Preface

**Sweet Valley Confessions**

_**A Sweet Valley fan fiction (Todd/Elizabeth endgame).  
An attempt to make sense of "SV Confidential".  
In this Todd and Jessica didn't sleep together but did come close.**_

_**REPOST. Chapter 1 coming soon.**_

**Preface**

His hands fisted in her hair as his mouth worked from her lips to her collarbone. If he really just didn't over think this, he could have sex. He could even pretend it was Elizabeth …

_Elizabeth!_

"Ohmigod! Fuck!" He cried out as reality immediately dawned on him. Jessica may be identical to Elizabeth physically but she was not Elizabeth. No one was.

He shot up to a sitting position on the lumpy mattress as Jessica looked up at him with those beautiful Wakefield eyes. "Why did you stop?" she asked. "Is your member –"

"There's nothing wrong with that," Todd snapped and it was true. His erection was steel hard and straining the fabric of his pants. "It's everything else that is wrong here. You're not Elizabeth; you're not your sister."

"Damn right I'm not," Jessica said. "How did it take you so long to figure this out? You are so dim." She shook her head. "Forget about it. Just get back over here, okay? I want you inside me, Todd. I have always wanted to know what Elizabeth sees in you…" She reached for his hand and for a moment he started to move towards her. Then he shook his head.

"No, no! I don't know what Elizabeth sees in me either, especially after the crap I've pulled before and just now with you, but I am not going to do this. I am not going to cheat on her ever again."

Jessica pouted and repositioned the buttons on her blouse. "I thought we had fun tonight."

"You were pretending to be Liz to help me impress those guys," he said. "But just because you pretend to be her, you'll never actually be her. I don't want to hurt you but Elizabeth is the twin I want. She's perfect for me."

Jessica shook her head and sat up on the bed, retying her skirt around her trim waist. "Fuck you, Todd Wilkins. You are a total bastard for doing this. And I'm going to make damn sure Elizabeth knows what a fake and phony you really are."

She started to dart off his bed then and he shook his head and tried to stop her. "We can't tell her, Jessica. She will never trust either of us again."

"Hoes before bros," Jessica said. "She will forgive me like she always does but you – no, not at all. You're done, Todd Wilkins."

"Jessica, please. Please don't tell Elizabeth. Hate me, okay, loathe the day I was born, I get it completely, but don't hurt your sister this way."

Jessica stared into his eyes for a long moment and then nodded. "Fine, whatever. Elizabeth won't find out. Not from me anyway. I don't want her to blame me for you being a super manwhore." She then turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

Todd sunk down onto his bed, holding his head in his hands. What had he been thinking to try something like that? Why would he turn on Elizabeth when he loved her so much? Was he just that sick and pathetic?

He looked up to see Winston standing in the doorway. "I just saw Elizabeth bolting out of here. What happened?"

"Winston, that wasn't … That wasn't Liz. It was –"

"Jessica?!" Winston gasped. "Well that explains why she was shooting eye daggers at me when she left and why she murmured something nasty under her breath." Winston shook his head. "Why was she dressed like Liz? Why was she in your room? Why –"

"You're asking too many questions, Winston," Todd said. "I have a headache."

"Please don't tell me you … made love to Elizabeth's twin sister!"

"Trust me if we had it wouldn't have been about love," Todd said. "We came close though. But I made Jessica swear she wouldn't tell and I need you to promise me you won't either."

"Todd, my pal, as much as I love you – in a strictly platonic, non-homosexual way – I love Elizabeth just as much. I don't know if I can lie to her."

"It's not a lie. Its-"

"An omission. Potato/poe-tah-toe."

"Winston, I am begging you here, man. I don't know why I almost threw away the best relationship of my life again; I don't get it at all, but please. Please don't say anything to anyone."

Winston shuffled his feet. "Yeah whatever. But for the record, I don't feel good about this."

Todd nodded. "Well that makes two of us …"


	2. Chapter 1

_**Thanks for reading! Reviews are love.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Sleep was futile._

Hours after Jessica had stomped out and he had forced a nosy Winston from his room, Todd found himself unable to rest. Every time he started to drift off, he would suddenly see the angry, accusing look in Jessica's familiar aqua eyes as she threatened to tell all to Elizabeth about their near-tryst. She really did have the upper hand here. Elizabeth always forgave Jessica for _everything._ And blood was thicker than water, after all. Todd would lose Liz forever if the truth came out. How could he have been so stupid, so thoughtless and callous?

These thoughts tortured his troubled mind until finally he had no choice but to get out of bed. The red numbers on the alarm clock to his left side, read 4:17 a.m. _Well it's never too early for a workout,_ Todd mused as he hauled himself to his feet. He moved over to the closet and flipped on the overhead light. He dug through the clothing hanging there until he found a pair of old, ratty basketball shorts and a jersey that had seen better days but that was light and comfortable. Spring was fast-approaching and it was already warm enough that wearing a jacket was not a necessity. He was reminded that in a few months, summer would be here. That meant Graduation would be here. He would be leaving the hallowed halls of Sweet Valley University to embrace a future that suddenly felt so uncertain.

He tugged the shorts over his boxers, slid the jersey onto his heated skin, and quickly reached for his running shoes.

He sighed as he opened his bedroom door and stepped out into the darkened hallway. He crept past Winston's door, expecting to hear his friend's familiar snores that always seemed to buzz right through the plaster, but heard silence instead. He reached the kitchen where he noticed Winston standing in a pool of light emanating from the open refrigerator. Winston turned around when he heard Todd approaching. He had a carton of milk in his hand and quickly wiped away the telltale creamy mustache that resulted from his early morning fridge raid.

"Seriously, Winston, I drink that milk too. I'd rather not share your saliva."

"You shared Jessica's," Winston quipped and then his smile drooped as Todd's face darkened. "Sorry. Low blow." Winston quickly shoved the milk carton back onto a shelf in the fridge and slammed the door.

Todd ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "No, I deserved that. And a lot more."

"Yeah, well…"

Todd sighed. "What are you doing up so early, Egbert?" He tried to keep his tone conversational but it felt like an impossible task somehow.

"Can't sleep. The uh, guilt –"

"Is eating you alive?" Todd asked. "Yeah, join the club."

"What were you thinking, man? Elizabeth is the total package and she loves you like crazy, for whatever reason."

"I know she does. Why I did … What I almost did … I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I guess, I wasn't thinking. Jessica and I got caught up in the moment. There was some alcohol at the party. Maybe it loosened –"

"Your belt buckle?"

Todd shook his head. "Winston." His voice had a distinctive warning in it.

"Okay, I'll try to behave. But, Todd, I think you should tell Liz the truth. I mean before someone else does."

"Like you?"

"I said I wouldn't tell. I hate lying to Elizabeth but I promised so…"

"So you really won't say anything?"

Winston shook his head. "No."

"And Jessica won't…"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Jessica can't keep a secret and besides, she loves to stir up drama and this would certainly cause lots of chaos so you should think about telling Elizabeth before she can."

"I can't, Winston. Elizabeth would never forgive me, especially after what happened freshman year with Enid…"

"Oh you mean _Alexandra?"_

"She goes by Enid again."

"So you've seen her recently?" Winston narrowed his eyes at Todd.

Todd groaned. "Winston, I run into her from time to time, okay? SVU isn't that big of a place."

"Run into her like you run your penis into her –"

"Shut up, Egbert!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Humor is my defense mechanism."

"Yeah, I guessed that much," Todd said. He moved past Winston and opened the refrigerator. He pulled out a chilled water bottle and tucked it into his short's pocket. Then he headed to the front door of the apartment. He had almost made it outside when Winston called to him.

"Todd, wait."

Todd froze in the doorway. "What?"

"Did you want … Did you want to sleep with Jessica?"

"No. Well, maybe for a moment I did. But I realized Jessica's not … She's not Elizabeth. No one is. I love Liz and I always have… I definitely don't deserve her but I love her so damn much."

"She loves you too, Wilkins. Maybe you really should consider –"

"I can't tell her I almost screwed her sister. Her twin sister. Some things aren't forgivable. Like –"

"Cold-blooded murder. Or sleeping with the yang to your girlfriend's yin."

_"Almost_ sleeping with…" Todd sighed again. "But yeah, yeah that's not something someone can just get over."

Winston sighed now, very loudly. "Alright I will keep your secret but just to be clear once again, I feel awful about it. Elizabeth's always been so good to me."

"I know. She has always been good to me too. Even when I didn't deserve it."

Todd stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him. He then took off running as fast as he could, almost as if his guilt was chasing him, dogging his heels.

Maybe it was.

XoXoXo

Todd ran around the campus of Sweet Valley University for hours. Dawn had arrived sometime before. He trotted by the clock tower on his way back to his and Winston's place. The bell chimed the hour and he realized that it was already eight. Eight on a _Saturday_ morning. He was supposed to be meeting up with Elizabeth for their weekend breakfast date at their favorite off-campus diner right about now.

"Shit," he muttered and picked up the pace, running as fast as he could to the apartment. He burst through the door in the next three minutes and ran for the phone in the kitchen.

He had just picked up the phone when he heard familiar voices in the other room. He moved towards the living room and spotted Winston and Elizabeth. Winston was sitting in the lumpy old Laze-E-boy chair they had picked up at a secondhand store when they moved into this place; while Elizabeth was perched on the edge of the tattered sofa, holding a cup of fragrant coffee in her hand.

"What's going on here?" Todd asked as he walked into the room.

"Hey, Todd," Elizabeth greeted him with a smile. A bright smile. So she didn't know. Yet.

"Hi," Todd murmured as he closed the distance between them and gave her a crushing hug. If this was the last time they touched, he wanted to savor it.

Elizabeth reached up to cup his chiseled cheeks in between her two small hands. "Are you okay, Todd? You look flustered."

"Yeah. I just lost track of time. I was going to call you and tell you that but you're here … Why are you here? I mean not that I'm not glad." He looked at Winston suspiciously before turning back to look at Elizabeth. "Did Winston call you to come over?"

"Todd –" Winston started but Elizabeth interceded.

"Actually, he didn't," Elizabeth said. "I came by my own volition. That's okay… right?" She chuckled softly.

"Of course. I'm always happy to see my girl. I was just surprised… Usually we meet up at the diner at this time."

"We do but I actually have to break our date. That's why I came over; to tell you in person I have to go out of town on assignment for the station. A really big assignment just fell into my lap. If I do a good job, I am sure to get that internship at the newspaper after graduation!" Elizabeth's whole face was flushed with excitement. She looked beautiful. She always did. How could Todd take her for granted the way he did?

_I am such an idiot_, he thought. Aloud, he said, "That's great. Um, where are you going?"

"Just to Los Angeles. We are investigating a professor here who shall remain nameless that is rumored to have had quite the colorful history when he was teaching at UCLA three years ago. The corruption –"

"Runs deep," Todd guessed.

"Yes."

"That's our Elizabeth," Winston put in. "Righting wrongs, saving the day, and looking damn good doing it, might I add."

Elizabeth smirked. "You're flirting. I won't tell Denise you said that though."

Winston looked at Todd for a moment. "All couples have secrets."

Todd glared back at Winston for a moment but fortunately, Elizabeth didn't seem to notice. She hugged herself to Todd's lean side. "Not Todd and me. We tell each other everything."

"Right…" Winston said.

Todd glared at him again and then reached for Elizabeth's hand. "Let's go finish this chat in my room, shall we? I am sure Winston has something to do." Elizabeth nodded and they walked out of the room.

Todd's stomach felt topsy-turvy as he and Elizabeth sauntered down the hall together. Elizabeth's twirled around suddenly and her back met the closed door to Todd's bedroom. She reached out and grasped Todd by the hem of his jersey, pulling him close. Their lips met in a heated kiss. His tongue immediately zipped between her pink, parted lips and she ran her hands up his spine, her fingers leaving dots of heat wherever she touched. Kissing Elizabeth was always amazing. To think he might have thrown this away…

Todd and Elizabeth kept kissing as Todd reached his hand his hand behind her. He squeezed her left ass cheek gently before reaching for the doorknob. He turned it and kicked the door back with the toe of his tennis shoe. He started to ease Elizabeth inside, feeling they were entitled to a heated make-out session before she left town for however long she would be gone.

He edged her towards the bed and that's when his eyes fell on a familiar bright red scarf lying on the floor. The same scarf Jessica had been wearing _last night. _The same scarf he had unwoven from her neck right before they fell to the mattress, together. It didn't belong here in Todd's room, not at all.

If Elizabeth saw the scarf, Todd knew he might not be able to talk his way out of this. He might lose Elizabeth _forever._


End file.
